Tonight
by on sleepless roads
Summary: she looked at him and suddenly all her feelings for him that she thought was gone came rushing back.LoVe.Please Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars**

_End of the year party at Hearst__**(I'm totally making this up)**_

She stood there looking at everyone dancing. They all looked so happy which made her much more lonelier. She decided that she needed more drinks and headed to the punchbowl. She scooped up some punch, which,of course, had some kick in it. She leaned on the table and went back to watching them.

He was on his way to get more drinks when he saw a familiar figure-blonde,petite-that he knew belonged to someone he knew all too well. Taking a plastic cup right beside her, he didn't think he even noticed him. He joined her in leaning against the table and said

"Hey, Ronnie" she looked at him and smiled

"Hi, Logan"

"So,um,where's your date?" he knew she was going out with that Piz kid after they broke up. They haven't talked a whole lot since.

"Took off…something to do with his music or something…"

"Oh."

"How 'bout you? Where's Parker?" she asked not even looking at him.

"We broke up." He said as he took a sip of his punch. She looked at him, surprised.

"Don't look so surprised,Ronnie. You knew we weren't 'epic'" she laughed at the use of the term he used to call _their_ relationship.

There was uncomfortable silence after that. Veronica decided to break it and said

"What, was she too perky for you?" she said trying to lighten up the mood. Logan laughed a little and looked Veronica straight at her eyes. The way he used to when they were still together. It brought back a hell of a lot of memories-good, bad…Veronica couldn't take it and looked away.

"You wanna leave this place?" he asked all of a sudden

"And where would we be going?" she asked

"Wherever. Just come." Without even waiting for an answer, he took her hands and led her to his X-terra.

"Where are you taking me,Logan?" Veronica asked before she got in the car.

"Just get in"

"No,see,I'm not going anywhere with you unless you tell me where to" she said, crossing her arms. Logan sighed.

"Are you taking me on a pony ride?" she asked with fake excitement.

Logan didn't know what else to do to get Veronica inside the car so he scooped her up and placed her on the passenger's seat of his car and locked the door.

"This is ambush,you know!" she screamed to a closed door. When Logan got on the driver's seat, Veronica took him by his collar so that he was nearer to her and said

"If you are taking me on a pony ride, I wan't the pony to be pink" she said obviously having too much to drink. Logan just smirked at her and drove away from the college. The car ride was comfortably silent. When they got to the destination, Veronica looked at Logan and said

"The beach?you took me to the beach?seriously,Logan!" she said acting as if it were the most disappointing thing in the world

"And would you have preferred the Neptune Grand?" he said with that famous rich boy smirk. He got out and opened Veronica's door and led her near the water. They both stood there in silence just looking at the water.

"Your pretty drunk,ya know?" Logan told her. She shook her head

"I'm not. I just pretended to be so people would leave me alone. They keep asking about Piz and,well, I got pissed" she said

"Yeah, what is the about,huh? Him just leaving you there without even a slow dance" he said

"He's busy." She laughed a little and continued "And usually _I _don't have time for my boyfriends" they both laughed at this and Logan took a step closer to her

"You cold?" he asked her, noticing it was a bit cold and she was wearing a strapless thing

"Um" he didn't even wait for her to say something, instead he just took off his coat and wrapped it around her. And for possibly the nth time that night, Veronica laughed her genuine laugh, not the sarcastic ones she used to give other people.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked staring to get a little giggly himself with this moment. When Veronica finally contained herself, he stared at Logan and said

"This moment. This whole moment. It's so-how do I say this-chick flick-y?"she said,smiling. And pretty soon, they were laughing together. They both couldn't believe they were having so much fun together. They talked about everything and they were goofing around _'just like old times_' Veronica thought._'no,of course not, this was all for friendship. I mean, I have Piz and.."_she suddenly frowned after thinking about those stuff. Logan noticed it and asked

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"You sure?"

"Sure."

There was, again, comfortable silence between them. And this time, Logan was the one who broke it.

"You never got your slow dance tonight. Can I have the honor of giving it to you?" he offered his hands to her and she giggled

"There's no music" she said

"We can fix that" he then led her to his car and turned the stereo on "I'll Be" was playing and he took her waists and started moving her. She almost immediately wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest. They danced until the song ended. When it finally did, she looked up at him and felt all the feelings she thought was once gone come rushing back

"Why'd we do it,Logan?" she asked, her eyes leaving his.

"Do what?"

"Give up on each other that easily? I thought we were epic?"

"I never gave up on you" he said quietly. Her eyes finally met his again and without warning at all, his lips crashed with hers and pretty soon they were lost in each other. They broke the kiss and looked at each other intently. They knew right then and there that they were for each other. And maybe it won't be easy, it would most probably be hard like it used to be, probably even harder. But they'd go through it. And they'd deal with Piz, Parker and the rest of the world tomorrow. Because, tonight they had each other.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: Done. Hope you liked it. It was my first Veronica Mars fic and I kinda hope it didn't suck that much. So, anyway, please review.)**

**XOXO,Joie.**


End file.
